


On The Couch

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mild slash, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gifts, dinners, or chocolate would not make their relationship any more special. Being with each other is enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Couch

**Author's Note:**

> Happy early Valentine's Day! Very short fic.

The tv was on, though no one paid any sort of attention. Kurt was sitting in the couch, in Elliott's apartment, kissing.

Today was Valentine's Day. All couples were either inside or out, hanging with their significant other. Rachel was with Brody and Santana was with Dani, doing what ever. Kurt really didn't care. He was with his Starchild. 

Kurt and Elliott were curled up on the couch, touching and kissing any body part. They both preferred to spend the holiday like this. Gifts, dinners, or chocolate would not make their relationship any more special. Being with each other is enough.

Elliott kissed along Kurt's pale neck, leaving hickeys that are quite noticeable. The rockstar's hands was in Kurt's plump ass, moving him on to his lap, not wanting to let go. 

"I can never get enough of you," Elliott said, punctuating each word with a sloppy kiss.

"God, I love you," Kurt said, kissing him repeatedly back.

"Love you too," Elliot replied and pulled Kurt down with him as he fell back on the couch. They spent the whole day in each other's arms.

~

The End


End file.
